halofandomcom-20200222-history
Human-Forerunner war
|casual2=Heavy *Loss of at least 1,000 star systems |forces1=Unknown |forces2=Unknown }} The Human-Forerunner war was a conflict between Forerunners and Human-San'Shyuum alliance c. 110,000 BCE in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. It was fought against overwhelming fleets and armies of the Forerunners. Background During the Human-Flood war, the Humans invaded a world in Forerunner territory and eradicated life in order to stop the spread of the Flood. While they succeeded in driving the Flood back, the Forerunners misunderstood this act of aggression and retaliated against the Humans with war. Human technology Before the war, Humanity had reached Tier 1 technology on the Technological Achievement Tiers scale similar to those of the Forerunners. When Bornstellar obtained the Didact's memories, he gained insights into Charum Hakkor at the height of its powers. He described the implacable Precursor ruins of Charum Hakkor studded with Human constructs, like ivy growing on great trees: vast cities, energy towers and defense platforms operating at geosynchronous orbit and equigravitation, only a little less sophisticated than Forerunner ships, platforms and stations. Finally, he concludes that humans had been a great power, a worthy adversary—technologically. War Battle of Charum Hakkor and Humanity's collapse Although Humanity was successful in its early conquest of the alien worlds which the Forerunners resettled species on, they were forced to deploy the majority of their military against the Flood. By the time the Flood had been defeated, the Human military had been exhausted. Even the capital of Charum Hakkor had been cut off from the rest of the empire by the Didact's naval fleets. On Charum Hakkor, Humanity had incorporated precursor technology and constructed formidable fortifications capable of standing out against even the strongest fleets. Among them were unbending filaments that link their orbital platforms defenses similar in concepts to the Orbital Defense Platform on Earth and Reach. Despite having the combined Forerunner military at his disposal, it took the Didact great efforts to defeat the Human resistance and capture the capital. Among the casualties were all of the Didact's children. Although cut-off and unable to receive reinforcements, the Humans held off continuous attacks for fifty years. When the planet finally fell significant numbers of Humans committed suicide rather than being taken prisoner. Although Humanity was completely and utterly defeated, the tragedies of the war convinced the Didact to oppose and forestall the construction of the Halo Array seeing it would violate the Mantle as the destruction of Humanity proved similarly, a task that he succeeded for thousands of years. Aftermath Humanity The defeat was disastrous for both Humanity and the San'Shyuum. The victorious Forerunners decided to dismantle almost every piece of pre-historic human civilization. In addition, they executed many Humans for starting the conflict, viewing them as naturally violent and aggressive. Because of this cataclysmic event, the race was splintered into many subraces, such as the Florians. This was noted as being a "punishment" by the young Forerunner pre-Builder Manipular, Bornstellar-Makes-Eternal-Lasting, ten thousand years later. The Flood Humanity's defeat affirmed Forerunner hegemony over the entire galaxy, as they were one of the few powers capable of competing against them. However, the destruction of Humanity set the stage for the return of the Flood and the disastrous Forerunner-Flood war, as the Forerunners proved totally inadequate in containing the renewed threat. The Didact later regretted the complete destruction of Humanity, since he was unaware the Flood was the reason for Humanity's aggression during the Human-Flood war. San'Shyuum The San'Shyuum homeworld was placed under quarantine, with a Forerunner military fortress orbiting the planet. When The Librarian attempted to index the San'Shyuum during the early stages of the Forerunner-Flood war, the San'Shyuum mistook her intentions and rose in revolt against the Forerunners. The Master Builder took this opportunity to test Halo's effects on the San'Shyuum homeworld; it surpassed all expectations. This genocidal act led to the near extinction of the San'Shyuum species, and Faber's removal from power and subsequent trial on charges of treason-against-the-Mantle. Appearances *''Halo: Cryptum'' *''Halo: Primordium'' *''Halo 4'' **''Terminals'' Notes Sources ru:Войны_Человечества_и_Предтеч Category:Wars Category:Forerunner